Hot runner systems using valve pins connected to a movable common plate driven by an actuator are known. Reference is made in this regard to US 20090100962.
There is a need in several instances to disconnect or decouple one or several valve pins from the movable plate. Reference is made in this regard to U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,351 US 20110304075 U.S. Pat. No. 8,100,689 US 201100181.
There is a need in several instances to block one or several valve pins from moving away from one or several mold gates. Reference is made in this regard to U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,445.
The current state of the art, including the above recited patents have numerous limitations and drawbacks. The current state of the art uses reactive devices to decouple/disconnect/block the valve pins that operate only after a problem already exists.
There is a need to further improve and simplify the decoupling and blocking devices associated with valve gated hot runner systems using actuated plates.
There is a further need to prevent situations where the valve pins are not properly decoupled, too late decoupled or unnecessarily decoupled from the actuated plates.
There is a further need to prevent situations where the valve pins are not properly blocked, too late blocked or unnecessarily blocked from the actuated plates.
There is a further need to provide improved devices and methods to perform both functions of decoupling and blocking of selected valve pins at the same time.